Diehard
Diehard is a Tier Three talent in Brick's Tank tree. Investing skill points in this skill increases the amount of health a Berserker character regains when revived by a friend or by Second Wind. It also increases the amount of time that a crippled character can survive before dying. Skill Progression Additional levels may be acquired through the use of class mods. Strategy Diehard healing: A class mod with +to Diehard can be used to seriously increase cripple time and purposefully gain the healing benefits of full shields and up to 92.5% of health. When needing to heal, simply get close to a weakened enemy and stop shooting/punching, letting the cripple happen in order to gain a Second Wind kill. A Second Wind kill will activate the skills Unbreakable, Juggernaut, Revenge, Master Blaster, and Heavy Handed, if points are spent in those skills. Diehard also benefits from points spent in Safeguard and Hardened. Thus, a Second Wind kill can instantly heal while supporting several skills at once. *Enemies that normally seek cover often are a bad choice to get a Second Wind kill on, since leaving line of sight is probable. *The position of low cover should be noted before a possible cripple, since low cover can cut off line of sight. *In multiplayer, let the team know to leave an enemy for a Second Wind. *With an elemental DOT weapon and timing, it is possible to heal before the cripple cinematics finish. This is only recommended if there are more enemies around, in case the enemy dies before the cripple. Diehard tanking: Due to the increased time that a Berserker can remain crippled before dying, a strategy can be employed where Brick is positioned in close proximity to sizable packs of enemies and relies on Diehard to survive. When Brick becomes crippled, the increased bleedout time and his positioning (if positioned correctly) in a large pack of enemies should increase the probability of a Second Wind. While crippled he will sustain no additional damage, so by leaving himself exposed and firing at the crowd, the Berserker can effectively draw the attention of large enemy groups and keep other team mates relatively safe. DO NOT use this strategy in solo play due to the high possibility of enemy targets moving out of the line of sight while crippled. Preferred weapons for this tactic are: *High-powered combat rifles. *Shotguns with high damage and/or fire rate (Vladof, Jakobs). *Rocket launchers. *Eridian weapons also work if they have good damage: the Thunder Storm for short-range or enclosed spaces, and the Lightning or Mega Cannon for medium-range. *Incendiary and corrosive guns work well due to the damage they deal over time, and will still kill an enemy if they happen to run out of sight when they have low health. It will also spread to other enemies in close proximity. Sniper rifles are NOT a viable option due to multiple factors. *Low fire rate *Small Magazine size *Low accuracy due to being unable to use the scope while crippled. ru:Крепкий орешек fr:Dur à cuire